Street Mouse
by Fred and George Weasley Twins
Summary: A little twist on the disneys classic! Please reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Street Mouse

I sat in the chair, like I was told; my turquoise top and bottoms clinging to my body as I waited for the probably stuck up prince. The doors opened and a man in pink and purple came in he started talking; I switched off not listening to a word, Rajah playing with his tail. I'd had enough; I rolled my eyes and whispered to the Tiger.

An ear-piercing yell broke out I stifled giggles as the prince stormed out of the room his pink heart under-ware trailing behind him. I petted Rajah as I head screams of "I have never been so insulted!" and "That is no princess!" and "Good luck trying to marry her off!" I rolled my eyes as my farther stormed in to the room.

"JASMINE! This is the last straw! Look I hate seeing you upset but you need to give one of these princes a chance!" my father said to me.

"Farther they're all the same! Stuck up and arrogant!" I walked out side and to the dove cage. "If I'm to be married I want to be married to someone I love father! Not just some stranger!" I sighed and sat down with one of the doves cradled in my hand.

"Look Jasmine, you know I love you and I want you to be happy but, you are a princess you need to-,"

"Marry a prince! I know!" I cut him off, "But what if I don't want to be a princess!" he took the dove away and I sat down by the water fountain splashing the water with my hand.

"Ohh! Jasmine you are so difficult! Look you have three days! I'm not going to live forever! I need you to marry a prince!"

"I don't want to marry anyone let alone a prince!" I shouted at him.

"Ohh! Rajah at least you don't have a stubborn daughter you're lucky!" he stormed of angrily. I sighed and ran to my room to prepare.

The great escape!

I slunk down the shadowed hallways rapped in a simple cloak covering my face, it was almost dawn. I got to the door and slinked out. I ran to the end of the garden grabbing a branch to a tree that leant on the wall. I heard a small low growling sound. I looked it was Rajah.

"Look Rajah I'm sorry! I can't live here!" I looked back at the wall and sprung up jumping over and down gracefully. I pulled the hood to my cloak tighter around my face looking at the opening stalls, watching men handing out merchandise, and women putting out jewellery. A small boy looked up hungrily at an apple stall. I smiled at the boy and gave him an apple. "Here you go!" I said. I started to walk away but something grabbed me yanking me back.

"You better be able to pay for that!" Shouted a big hideous man, his breath sending a pungent odour to my nose.

"I'm sorry I don't have any money! But if you let me go home I shall come back and pay you." I said.

"Do you know what we do to thieves around here?" He shouted at me, grabbing a knife and putting my hand on the counter.

"No! Please I didn't mean to!" I shouted trying to make sense.

"Raol! Oh thank you!" the man stopped and turned, "You found her!" a handsome boy came striding towards us; taking me, "Here you are sis!"

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Saving your hand so just play along!" he murmured back.

"You know this girl?" asked Raol.

"Yes she is my sister! What did she do now the little trouble maker?"

"She took an apple!" said Raol.

"An apple! Is this what the commotion is about?" the boy asked, shaking his head. "Come now," he grabbed an apple and threw it to Raol, "She is only a girl!"  
"Very well," muttered Raol. "You can go." The boy pulled me away walking me to a deserted alleyway. I took a better look at the boy; he had golden yellow eyes, and a dark black matt of tousled hair, that framed his strong face.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Aladdin, what's your name?" he asked back.

"Jasmine," I waked my self mentally in the head for telling him my name.

"Jasmine? That's the same name as the princess."

"No relation!" I said quickly. He took my hand and pulled me to a ladder, then before I knew it I was on a terrace, a long wooden pole in my hands watching Aladdin jump over onto another terrace, "Now you might be a bit scared at first but-," I was already next to him smiling.

"I learn fast!" we came to a mass of stairs, he took my hand and guided me up, "Watch your head there oh and this beam!" he said and then we were in a room with old pillows and blankets scattered around, a small golden brown monkey lay asleep on a lump of pillows.

"Is this were you live?" I breathed, it was beautiful!

"Yeah me and Abu live as we please," he pointed to the monkey.

"Living here must be amazing,"

"Yeah well the life of a street rat,"

"Where I come from every thing is just done for you,"

"I just feel so…"  
"Trapped!" we said in unison. I gazed into his eyes for a moment then sat down.

"Yeah well, you're not from around here are you?" he asked.

"Is it that obvious?" I sighed.

"Yes… I mean no! No!" he stammered. I giggled, looking at him, and then I stopped remembering why I was here.

"Well I ran away and I'm NOT going back, what dose it matter?" I crossed my arms.

"Why?"

"My father is trying to force me to get married!" I turned away from him.

"Oh well that's just horrible!" he handed me an apple and smiled down at me. "Well better than having no parents at all." I looked up at him and saw the monkey coming towards us; he ran round in circles and shouted something.

"What does he say?" I asked stifling giggles. He scowled at the monkey and looked back at me, "He says that's not fair, no-one should be forced to get married." I gazed into his golden velvet eyes leaning closer to him.

"Well tell Abu that, that's very sweet." There was a loud bang and we turned to see some of the place guards running up the stairs.

"There you are!" shouted one.

"There here for me! There here for you?" we said in unison.

"Oh no father must have sent them!"

"Do you trust me?" Aladdin asked.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." He grabbed my hand and jumped out the window taking me with him, I screamed. I was bawling as we hit the ground, landing on something spongy. He pulled me up and then ran straight into the captain of the guards.

"Ahh keep running into each other don't we street rat?" he winced at the name 'street rat'. The captain picked him up and threw him to the other men. I ran over and started hitting his arms, "Let him go!" I screamed. He laughed picking me up by my hair I squealed in pain.

"Looky here boys, it looks like we've got a street mouse as well!"

"Ahh! Let me go!" I shrieked kicking him in the shins. He let go of me and I grabbed Aladdin's hand, rushing past the guards.

"Jasmine! Slow down!" Aladdin shouted. I looked back at the guards they were hustling towards us, my hood slipped down and my long black hair tumbled down.

I still ran trying not to let the captain see me.

"Jasmine? Why are we running so fast? They're gone!" I stopped and fell down in exhaustion. "Jasmine? Are you ok?" Aladdin's eyes were riddled with exhaustion and worry.

"I'm sorry!" I gasped, "I was just so scared they would take me back and I would have to get married! I don't want that!" he picked me up and cradled me.

"I would never let that happen." He whispered to me.

"Thank you." I smiled and sat up, "Aladdin? Why did you help me down the market?"

"Well you were in trouble and I wanted to help, I just did." He shrugged.

I smiled and stood up. "Well we can't stay here all night."

"I know a place!" he said standing up. He took my hand and led me onto the street, we stopped at a house and Aladdin knocked on the door. It opened and a pretty girl in pink stepped out. "Aladdin!"

"Yeah we're in trouble could we stay here?" the girl looked at me and shrugged, letting us in. the place was full of girls arranging pillows and setting up beds.

"Thanks Maria."

"It's a little early don't you think Aladdin?" I was exhausted I sat down on the floor and closed my eyes, letting the lids rest.

"Oh my dear!" I was disturbed by a girl in green, "You look shattered! Here lay down." She led me to a mass of pillows, as soon as I was settled I was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I rolled over not fully awake my eyes still close and breathing still deep. I felt something on my arm; I opened my eyes slightly to see Aladdin looking at me I gazed into his eyes for a moment.

"Hello." He smiled.

"Good morning!" I yawned.

**Aladdin's POV:**

I was woken up by something rolling into me; I opened my eyes to see Jasmine's sleeping face. She was like an angle, breathing softly. I moved my arm so it was touching hers and smiled when she stirred. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she gazed into mine.

"Hello." I smiled.

"Good morning." she yawned.

"We should get up now, wonder round see if there's anything to do." I thought aloud.

"Aladdin?" asked Jasmine. "Could you show me around the market?"

"Sure, if that's what you want." We got up and Jasmine went to go wash her face. She came back in and gasped. I turned. "What's wrong?" I said alarmed.

"Your arm! It's all cut!" I twisted my head to see a gash on my arm.

"Oh how'd that get there?" I wondered.

"Come here!" Jasmine took my arm and got a damp cloth; she patted my wound and poured warm water on it. I winced as the scar stung.

"There!" she said, "All done! Now what about that tour?"

"Right, come on!" I said leading her out the door, when we stepped out we looked up to see dark brooding clouds glaring down at us. We took one step of the porch and there stood the palace guards.

"Why we meet again street rat!"

**Jasmine's PVO:**

We stepped of the porch and ran straight into the guards.

"Why we meet again street rat!" he laughed threateningly and grabbed me by my hair, yanking and dragging. I screamed, trying to hit any part of him I could.

"Let go of her!" Aladdin yelled, kicking him in the stomach. The other guards grabbed him pulling him back, as he glowered at the Captain.

"You two are coming with us!" said the Captain.

"Why she coming she's done nothing wrong!" Aladdin shouted.

"You'll soon see." They put hand cuffs on us twisting our arms whilst they did.

I grimaced in pain, biting my lips but it didn't help I still let out a whimper of pain. When we got to the castle, the doors opened and Jafar, my father's adviser, smiled deviously at our arrival.

"Ahh so the princess is home?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I glared at him.

"What does he mean? You're not the princess!" Aladdin looked at me confused.

"Ahh! Little street rat thinks you're not Royalty? How classic!"

"Jasmine?" I looked away not wanting him to see the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"She _lied _to you Aladdin! She deceived you! She _used _you!" he laughed cold as stone.

"No!" I shouted the tears coming faster. "Don't listen to him! I didn't use you!"

"Yeah but you lied to me! 'No relation'!"

"I never meant to hurt you." I whispered.

"Ick! I'm not caught in one of those mushy moments am I?" a red parrot flew in.

"Iago? You talk!"

"Yes and you like getting kidnapped! What does it matter?"

"I WAS NOT KIDNAPPED I RAN AWAY!"

"Yeah well what ever you did you did it!"

"Where's father?" I demanded.

"Ahh you want to see your daddy?" he sneered.

"What did you do to him?" I gasped, reading his face.

"Oh nothing much." He leered. He took my hair and pulled me into the other room. I looked back and, seeing the pain in Aladdin's face, I almost screamed.

Jafar threw me onto the floor making me land on my side.

"Jasmine? Is that you?" I looked up to see father tide to strings like a puppet; Iago flew next to him with a lode of crackers in his wings.

"Who's a pretty puppet?" the bird mocked then he started shoving the crackers into his mouth.

"Stop it!" I pleaded. "Please!" Jafar's sneer grew bigger.

"Ahh Princess you aren't dressed like one are you? Let's see how about red and gold?" he waved his staff and my cuffs where gone as well as my rags.

I was now wearing a red silk and gold bikini style top with a short red and gold mini skirt, my hair was in a high pony tale, with a gold circlet around my head and gold chocker on my neck. I fell to the floor and I realized I was back in the room with Aladdin. He too was un-hand cuffed kneeling on the floor.

"Now the reason you're here Aladdin is that I need you to go into the cave of wonders and get me the lamp."

"No." he said.

"LISTEN HERE BOY- um," he breathed slowly. "Ok wow! Alright I'll give you a reward for your _help_."

"Why do you want the lamp?" I asked icily.

"Why for the three wishes of course." He reassured menacingly.

"The answer is still no." Aladdin vowed.

"Well if I did this," he waved his staff and I found myself inside a glass container something started to pour on my head and I looked up it was sand. I coughed and chocked as sand slipped into my mouth. I looked to see Aladdin's eyes widening in fear.

"Alright I'll do it! But she gets hurt I keep the lamp!" he bargained.

"Hum well nice deal-,"  
"Going once… Going twice…"  
"Okay we have a deal!" Jafar grabbed Aladdin's hand and gold light spread everywhere. "One hour boy!" Jafar warned.

Aladdin walked up to the glass.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, hanging my head in shame.

"Listen to me I will get that lamp and you will be okay!" he ordered.

"Hey who's Royalty here?" I laughed sadly. He nodded and turned to Jafar. He banged his staff and Aladdin was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_The savoir_

The sand was now rising past my neck, there was a loud pop and Aladdin stood in front of us, Jafar was in the throne smiling wily stroking his small beard.

"Here's your lamp! Now let her go!" he shouted throwing the lamp at Jafar's feet.

"But I said nothing about letting her go, I only said that in the time you where gone if she was hurt then you could keep the lamp." His eyes widened as Jafar picked up the bronze object. Aladdin grabbed a vase and threw it at him causing him to drop the lamp, he lunged for it.

"Genie free the princess!" Aladdin shouted, sand engulfing my chin, I couldn't breath. There was a sound of smashing glass. He ran to me then I was hand cuffed again.

"What now Jafar!"

"Well if I'm to be ruler then I must have queen." My eyes widened. He waved his staff and the lamp was in his hand.

"Genie I want you to make fall madly in love with me!"

"Um oh great master there are a few rules, regulations!"

"JUST DO IT!" he barked I had an idea.

"Oh Jafar! I never knew you were so handsome…." I said in a playful tone. Aladdin stared at me and genie's jaw dropped to the floor. "The way your beard is so twisted."

"This is more like it!" he said, "Vavoom baby!" **( I'm making him more like Hades form Hercules just to say!) **I got up and walked towards him, I think Aladdin got it whilst I distracted him, he go the lamp. I sat on the edge of the throne, so my face was level with his.

"If your to be my queen then you need a crown." He replaced the circlet on my head with a queen's crown. He was about to look past me to Aladdin. _A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do!_ I said to myself, grabbing his shirt I kissed him right on the lips.

"That was- you street rat!" oh no he'd spotted Aladdin, he threw me away as I tried to pull him back. He turned into a snake and wrapped himself around Aladdin.

"Hey you may be the most powerful sorcerer in the world but genie is more powerful than you!" he shouted.

"Your right! Genie!"

"Aladdin what are you doing I whispered.

"Make me the most powerful genie in the world!" he screeched. He was turned back into a human and was lifted in the air, red engulfed him and then he was shoved into a lamp.

"With teeny-weeny living space!" said Aladdin. My father was standing next to me, the wrecked kingdom restored as well as the palace! Everything was back to normal.

"Aladdin!" I shouted running into his arms. "I'm so sorry I lied to you!"

"It's ok Jasmine, I forgive you!" I took his shirt and kissed him, it was a wonderful kiss full of love. When we pulled away genie got the lamp and threw it out the window.

"Jasmine, he is not one of my suitors," My heart sank, "But he just save the hole of Agrabah, so let's break tradition! We need a couple of changes around here anyway! Jasmine whom do you choose?"  
"I choose ALADDIN!" and I pulled him into another kiss….

The End!

* * *

**A/N I know really short but i needed to end it! hope you dig! please tell me if you do or don't!**


End file.
